Narcissus Delacour
　 　 ''' '　 '' '' '' ''Name'''- Narcissus Delacour''' '' '' 'Species-''' Demigod '''' '' ''Mother-'Aphrodite immortal goddess of love and beauty, Sweet-talk; Flirtatiousness, Physical beauty, Happiness; Laughter; Pleasure; Joy; Parties and festivities' '' ''Power Class: '8 ' 'Age: '17 ' ''' ''' 'Height: '6'2 ' '' '' 'Characteristics: 'he is a tall statuesque and stately beautiful young man with a muscular body with an elegant figure similar to a model' with long flowing silkily raven hair and slender blue eyes ' ''' ''' 'Personality- 'like his mother is temperamental and vain as well as crafty, flirtatious, and seductive. Despite these qualities, is both very loving and passionate, having a sincere faith in love that is absolute. he is benevolent to those he favor and believes that power and domination are what makes a person strong. He has neither pity nor mercy towards those he marks as treasonous or inferior. From a very young age, demonstrated sadistic aggression and a near total lack of remorse to friends, servants, family, and animals ' '' '' 'Eyes: 'Blue ' ''' ''' 'Hair: 'Raven ' '' '' 'Weight: '200 lbs ' ''' ''' 'Unique Traits- 'Due to being the Son of Aphrodite he is one of the most aesthetically beautiful males in existence of Western Civilization. He is extraordinarily beautiful, perfectly proportioned, and possesses no physical flaws whatsoever. By the standards of the Western civilization on Earth, he is the epitome of male beauty and one of the most aesthetically perfect male beings in existence his beauty is exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable even and is described as being the most beautiful person in the world, as such he is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a child of Aphrodite ' ' ' 'Powers: '''Narcissus possesses the conventional attributes of an demigod , as well as a mastery over certain sorcerous disciplines. Narcissus is extraordinarily, even angelically, beautiful but he has several skills unique to him he is masterful of magic he can Emit unusually strong and powerful ear-splitting, earth-shattering and highly destructive visible or invisible sound blasts from the mouth his voice is alluring, melodic, and seductive capable of influence monsters and human beings causing them to fall in love with him without regard to gender or sexual orientation. And as son of the goddess of love and the personification of love, Narcissus has minor omnipotent control over love, lust, beauty and their magics as the demigod of love, has the mystical ability to arouse love and passion in others and transform weapons into objects of peace is a master of all the arts and sciences of physical love, and he has extensively studied the subject of emotional and sentimental love. Like his mother Narcissus possesses the abilities of a siren, including to affect mortals with his song, which reflects his mood - his song usually causes abrupt lust in a subject, but a song sung while he cries will cause acute despair. ''' 'Superhuman Strength:' Narcissus' 'is superhumanly strong, possessing physical strength roughly average for an demigod At his peak, he is able to lift about 25 tons. ' 'Superhuman Speed: Narcissus''' can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. 'Superhuman Stamina: '''Narcissus musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human being. His muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than human muscles. At her peak, he can exert himself physically for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. 'Superhumanly Dense Tissue: bodily tissues, like those of all , possesses roughly three times the density of human bodily tissues. This contributes somewhat to his superhuman strength, his durability and his weight.' '' Superhuman Durability:' Like all Demigods Narcissus' body is much more resistant to conventional physical injury than a human being. he can withstand great impacts, exposure to temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts that would severely injure or kill a human being with no injury to himself.' '''' '' '' '' ''　 '' '' '' ''Psychokinesis:' he also possesses powerful psychokinesis. He is clairvoyant, can communicate telepathically, possess mind control. Particularly powerful himself he can control the minds of several people at once ' ''' ''' 'Sorcery: Narcissus is a very powerful magician particularly in love magic. He is able to summon and command lesser undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats he is a Skilled and extremely powerful practitioner of magic capable of flight, telekinesis, regeneration, superhuman strength, teleportation, telepathy, force field projection, energy manipulation, invisibility, Pyrokinesis, Electrokinesis, clairvoyance, precognition, portal creation, and mind control. Adept at performing spells, rituals, and transmogrifications. Sensing (Magic, ghosts and other magical and non magical beings ), Prophetic dreams Creation of Life forms, Reincarnation ,Premonitions, portal creation, and mind control. Genius-level intellect in the fields of Sorcery, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Spells, Cruses and Herbology. His capable of manipulating dark magic in order to: Perform cloaking spells and other magical and non-magical being ), Sense sources of magical power and imbue other beings with raw, highly addictive magical energies and exert a level of control over said energy. And has powerful Celestial magic (sun, star and moon magic). Narcissus is also able to manipulate ambient magical energy for a variety of effects including powerful bolts of energy, protective shields, illusions, levitation, teleportation, conjuration, inter-dimensional travel, transmutation, regeneration, time-disruption, mind control, sleep induction, and the implantation of suggestions in people's mind without them noticing ' '' '' ''Sorcery and Magical Energy Manipulation: 'Narcissus has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes. His known abilities include the ability to fire powerful beams of concussive force, generate highly durable force fields, bestow superhuman attributes to living beings or inanimate objects, teleport across dimensions and augment his physical attributes temporarily. He can also bring inanimate objects to life, or mystically imbue objects or beings with specific but temporary powers he can also manipulate magical energy, i.e. deflecting or casting spells this is done by manipulating the ambient mystical energy of the universe, along with local magical energy, he can perform a great many functions. Commonly he uses Mystic Bolts, Transmutation, Conjuring of objects, Hypnotism he can also alter his appearance, taking the shape of other humanoid beings or teleport himself across great distances. One of the main aspects of his magic has been the enhancement of his natural beauty and allure so that men and women, mortal or otherwise, are overwhelmed with desire for him. He has enchanted his lips so that a single kiss is sufficient to make virtually anyone a slave to his will, obedient to his every command, for about a month. Subsequent kisses enable him to enthrall someone's will indefinitely. His knowledge of arcane lore enables him to cast spells with a variety of specific effects. Elemental Magic, Transformational Magic. Transfiguration Magic Sorcery. Spell-Casting, Occultism ,Ritualism ,Witchcraft Witchery, Wizardry, Illusion-Casting, Life Magic, Death Magic, Creation Magic, Destruction Magic, Teleportation Magic, Life-Force Control & Manipulation ,Dowsing Clairvoyance ,Extrasensory Perception. Runic Magic Aura-Reading, Auramancy, Aura Control/Manipulation Divination, Healing Magic, Mediumship ,Shapeshifting Scrying, Hydromancy ,Pyromancy , Geomancy, Areomancy Levitation Magic, Retrocognition ,Curses ,Charms ,Hexes Jinxes ,Enchantments ,Remote Viewing, Sensing, Advanced Intuition, Spiritual Powers/Abilities Purification Capabilities, Reality-Warping, Nature Control & Manipulation, Ancient Runes ' '' '' 'Magic Mastery: 'Narcissus shows himself capable of holding his own well even against some of the most powerful of beings that of he claims he has experimented and pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever been pushed It had stated that his knowledge of magic is more extensive than any being alive, and that even the most powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be effective he has shown the ability to contain spells and release them in a blast that resembles a shock wave. ' ''' ' ' ' '　''' 'Illusion Casting: 'By speaking a series of magic spells, Narcissus can project illusions. These are not hypnotically induced visions, but rather real projections that everyone present can see. He has created illusions of terrifying giant birds that can scare even seasoned warriors, and giant gripper vines or monstrous space serpents. He can also create an illusion of blinding light. The people that Narcissus is targeting do only see what he wish them to see. These illusions also affect electronic devices ' '　''' ' '　 ''' ''' ''' 'Shape-shifting: 'He possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. He is able to adopt almost any form imaginable whether it be animals, other humanoid beings, or even inanimate objects He has become such animals such as a snake, eagle, mouse and bee, gaining the basic natural abilities inherent in each form. While he can take on the likeness of another god, giant or human, he will not necessarily gain the special physical or mental powers of the being he imitates. can also transform external objects into other forms and substances by magic; for instance, he has turned clouds into dragons. As an enchanter he is cable of changing his form to whom ever or whatever anther person is attracted to. ' '' '' '　 ''' 'Charms and Curses: Narcissus is very proficient in the use of curses and charms having put various charms, spells, and enchantments on non-magical objects and can enchant others into loving and obeying him without question he is well learned and masterful of Charms, enchantments and bewitchments, ranging from conjuring simple decorations, the most powerful love spells and the most powerful and complex protective and destructive spells known to man. This can be seen when he charmed a car to be able to fly and become invisible and curses as he uses on other to control torture or kill them in a instant. '' ''Magical Awareness: 'has a supernatural sensitivity to occult activities and mystic phenomena. ' 'Future Sight: 'he uses tarot cards to interpret what she senses, and is also able to tell the future of others. ' 'Tarot Reading: 'highly skilled at tarot card reading, which she uses to determine the nature and truth of what she perceives magically. ' '' '' '' '' '''Elemental Sorcery: '''With magic Narcissus has shown the greatest affinity to manipulate the elements of the Earth. ' Pyrokinesis: '''Generation and Control of fire ''' ''Aerokinesis : '''Generation and Control of Air ' 'Geokinesis: 'Generation and Control of Earth/Rock ' '''Hydrokinesis: '''Generation and Control of Water ''' Cryokinesis: '''Generation and Control of Ice ''' ''Psionics: '''He has powerful psionic capabilities, the full limits of which aren't known. He has the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances as well as potent hypnotic capabilities. He is able to communicate with beings telepathically, though his ability to do so is greater with beings that serve him. ' ' ' '　''' ' 'Healing: '''he could heal virtually any injury, illness, and physical-defect is able to heal himself and others from all physical wounds ''' ''' ''' '　 '' ''Creation': Ability to create complex, sentient, biological life-forms from nothing. ' 'Soul Manipulation: Ability to manipulate the souls of living beings.' ''Recreation': Ability to remake even an entire Solar System, including populations, the planets etc in every detail. Narcissus has said this was his "most soul-draining" power, apparently meaning it is more taxing than his other magical abilities' 'Weather Control: His powers grants him the ability to command the powers of the storm, causing rain, thunder and lightning. He can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, blizzards, tidal waves, exploding volcanoes, earthquakes and torrential rains across entire planets at a moment's notice. He can also create any of these phenomena individually. Another aspect of this power allows him to stop any of these weather conditions instantly as well. can create storms on a planetary wide scale or larger if needed, and is not limited to the normal limits of Mother Nature and can go beyond and defy what natural weather can do. Narcissus ability to control and create storms extends to any and all storms as he has been shown to control and create raging temporal storms in time, create Solar Flares, powerful stellar winds in space and so on. Narcissus ability to control the elements and storm are absolute so even powerful monsters are easily overpowered by his ability to control the weather and easily defeated ' ''Sonic Scream': Narcissus can cause his vocal cords to vibrate over a wide range of sonic frequencies and produce a volume of sound ranging up to at least 140 decibels. He has thus the ability to shatter solid objects with a sonic scream ' 'Sonic Lance: By focusing his sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects. ' ''Sonar': Narcissus can use him sonic powers as a form of sonar. By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wave-front of the note, he can evaluate his surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. ' 'Sonic Null Field: can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. ' ''Sonic Amplification': can amplify sound carrier waves allowing her to hear conversations or noises from far off. ' 'Sonic Shield: can tighten sound waves around herself or ' 'others near him, making a barrier against outside attack. '''　 ' 'Vocal Disorientation: ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using his sonic scream. ' ''Vocal Trance': ability to subtly influence peoples subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of his voice using sonics, the effects tend towards blatant hypnosis ' 'Vocal Unconsciousness: ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. ' ''Siren's Song': ability to influence human beings with a certain pitch of him voice, causing them to fall in love with him without regard to gender or sexual orientation. ' 'Sound Immunity: Narcissus's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of his scream and similar abilities. ' '' '' ''　''' ''' 'Vertigo: by affecting the sensor organs in the inner ear that control balance to cause sudden vertigo ' '' '' ''　''' ''' 'Superhuman Vocal Stamina: His vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that he can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring his vocal apparatus. His vocal cords and the interiors of his throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that he produces do not cause his any injury. ' ''Persuasion 'the ability to bend someone to your will through several mediums. Sirens are able to lure someone with their song however some sorcerers like Narcissus are able to lure someone with their mere presence also due to his mother his powers are stronger and he is able to charmed anyone. He can compel people by speaking irresistible commands. The victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. flight). Can command the victim to fight on the user's behalf. Command an army effectively gaining obedient minions. Command super-powered beings effectively gaining uses of the victims powers. Control Opponents. ' '' '' '　 ''' '''Charmspeak-'''Charmspeaking is a power only very few children of Aphrodite have (as well as a few sorceresses and sorcerers). It is a blessing from their mother if they are worthy to receive it. Charmspeaking is a type of hypnotism in which the speaker can be sometimes unaware of, it allows the user to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice. Eventually charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection why they even did what they were commanded to do. '''Charmspeak- '''Charmspeaking is a power only very few children of Aphrodite have (as well as a few sorceresses and sorcerers). It is a blessing from their mother if they are worthy to receive it. Charmspeaking is a type of hypnotism in which the speaker can be sometimes unaware of, it allows the user to convince someone else to do or get whatever they want. The strength of the command depends on the tone and the emotion of the charmspeaker's voice. Eventually charmspeak wears off and the person has no recollection why they even did what they were commanded to do. Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Males